Present invention refers to a new aquatic vehicle and specifically to a very novel revolutionary hydromobile vehicle that allows for high speeds by sliding on a liquid medium.
As is notoriously and widely known, the displacement of any kind of ship along a liquid medium demands great effort due to the very high resistance put up by water to the advance of the hull at its beam, the resistance is directly proportional to the speed. If the speed is minimum, so is then resistance, but if the speed of the vehicle increases, so does such resistance which also depends on the surface in contact, on the shape of the hull (at least in the inmersed area), etc.
It can be said that when the speed of aquatic vehicles increases the resistance of water increases geometrically. Thus water becomes an unsurmountable obstacle when a certain speed limit is reached, and from that limit the water mass sometimes "rejects" the introduction of any body in motion when this speed exceeds that of maximum displacement of the molecules corresponding to the liquid medium.
In this case water becomes a "hard" surface as to speed. There are many and very known examples which can support the preceding theory.
Thus, when we drop a little flat stone into the water (that is to say, with the only speed of the gravitational attraction), it will simply go into the liquid medium and it will sink in it. However, if we throw the same stone with strength angularly from a level close to the surface of the liquid medium, it will, due to the higher speed and surface tension, repeatedly rebound before sinking when it loses speed. Another example which is widely known is that of the water skis. The higher the traction speed (which may reach 60 k/p/h), the more firmly the skis lean on the water surface, thus raising the skier out of the water. However, as soon as the speed diminishes, the consequent sinking occurs and as the skis sink - due to the speed diminution - the resistance between the water and the surface in contact with them increases.
Since water resistance, which increases at a rate of the drive by speed squared, is the main cause for preventing a ship's hull from displacing at high speed along a liquid medium, the fastest ships do not exceed 100 kph and demand great driving force or motor power.
This invariably implies high operative costs, considerable wear and tear, need of complicated hydrodynamic hull designs and basically excessive fuel consumption.
Limitations imposed by transported people and/or goods safety should also be considered. It must be taken into account that the variation of the vehicle center of gravity due to a subsequent variation in the flotation line, thus increasing dangerously the upperworks height, restricting the use of this kind of vehicle for sporting competitions (as in the case of racing boats).
In the case of water skating transportation vehicles the solution to the proposed problems has been studied based on the rigid support of shoes or "skis" which, placed towards the bow of ships or big launches for the transportation of passengers and cargo, have a back drive in the area where the hull rests and cause a big increase in speed. Thus, the skis "rest" on the front area of the hull in the water, in the stern area.
Due to the height increase in the upperworks, the variation of the center of gravity (which is then located at a higher point) and the relative "rigidity" granted by water at such speed so as to serve as support, possible speeds higher than the regular one in other aquatic vehicles with the same displacement are rendered, yet limited to certain speeds (for example between 50 to 70 k/p/h) added to excessive fuel consumption which is added to the operative costs thus affecting the economics of the system.